


Inspired by ‘A Darker Shade of Love’

by Jessa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Collars, Digital Art, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Jalec kiss, M/M, Malec handjob, Marking, Marking Bruises, Multi, Owned Alec, Possessive Jace Wayland, Possessive Magnus, Sub Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: The moment it took Jace to close the little gap felt like eternity. When finally their lips met, it was like heaven. Jace’s tongue was demanding and Alec was quick to open his lips and accept the intrusion, kissing Jace back with everything he had. Jace’s lips were rougher than Magnus’ and not less pushy. Jace kissed with all he had, with his tongue and teeth, his hands holding Alec in place. Alec melted into the kiss. It was better than he had ever imagined, especially because Magnus had settled on his other side, stroking his back and sucking soft bruises into his skin.- Excerpt from Chapter 5 of ‘A Darker Shade of Love’ by Polarnacht.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Inspired by ‘A Darker Shade of Love’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Darker Shade Of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945863) by [Polarnacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht). 



> Happy birthday Nadja!!
> 
> You said you liked blue best so I made it blue 😉 
> 
> This is based on Chapter 5 of Polarnacht’s epic story for you.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy your gifts and I hope you have a wonderful birthday xx


End file.
